


Constant

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Virgil is used to it just being him and his father. The two were always a constant in each other’s lives. When Janus finds their way into not only his world as his teacher but Patton’s world as a colleague, Virgil becomes defensive. He can’t lose his one constant in a world of change.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Constant

Virgil sighed as he placed his head down on the table. He just couldn’t understand why some idiot needed to add letters into math. His life would be so much easier if they had just stuck to the numbers. He had thought about asking for his dad’s help but as he looked at him from his spot in the kitchen he just couldn’t do it. He was grading papers and he looked as though he was about to start crying.

He placed his pencil down and walked over to Patton. He took the paper out of his hands and when he looked up at his son, Patton was met with a soft smile. “Disney?” he asked, placing the ungraded assignment down onto the couch.

Patton smiled and got up. He grabbed his keys and walked towards the door. He held it open for Virgil, who ducked underneath his arm and walked down the lopsided steps. Patton followed him but stopped to each under the steps and grab a cheap lock they had gotten at Walmart. He latched the door shut and placed the lock through the small hole. It wasn’t much protection, not as much as a proper door nob would be but it did the job of keeping the door shut and that’s all he could ask for.

He threw his arm around his son’s shoulders as they walked to the car. Virgil climbed into the passenger seat and was looking through the CDs they had as Patton started the car. He smiled as he saw a bright pink one. He pulled it out of the case and placed it into the player. The car was then filled with the sounds of Disney as Patton pulled out onto the road. The car was filled with just the sounds of the music until Patton smiled. He then placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder and started belting out lyrics. For anyone else Virgil would have been scared but Virgil knew his dad would do this. He simply rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and started singing with him.

A car drove past them and inside was a different teacher who was looking forward to going home. They had spent the afternoon at the local grocery store surrounded by person after person. They had exhausting themself with the interactions. Speaking to a parent who worried about their kids performance in school was not something they had agreed to when they entered the store.

Coming to a stop light they pressed their foot on the brake. They placed their head against the wheel and sighed. Once they went home they were going to grade their papers and turn on the television for background noise. They would then run the bath water hotter than the seventh level of hell in hopes of being able to relieve their tense muscles and for a moment float without their responsibilities weighing them down.

The light turned green and ten minutes later they found themself sitting on their couch, a cup of coffee by their side, as the started grading. They picked up their first paper which belong to Logan Kingsley and begun their work.

In the Kingsley household Logan sat in his room. The door was shut and he had instrumental music playing to try and help him focus and block out the noise but still he heard the yells and the laughter outside in the living room. He placed his pencil down and glared at the door. He just wanted to get his work done. However, that seemed to be an impossible task with not one but two children under the age of six in the house.

He looked back down at his work and then he closed his eyes. He pressed his fingertips against both of his temples. He knew that it would not do anything to relieve himself of his headache but he did not want to go and get medicine to help. He couldn’t deal with the feeling similar to suffocating he would feel if he did.

Eventually pain did win the war and Logan stood up from his desk and walked out of his room. He swerved past the twins and gave his mother a small, tight, fake smile while he simply waved out of instinct at his step father who was making jokes about him never leaving his room. He opened the bottle of pills and took two. He walked back to his room and waited for them to kick in as he tried to block out the loud noises.

The music in the car didn’t stop until the car was turned off. Patton and Virgil walked inside the trailer they lived in. Virgil flopped down onto the couch, careful to avoid the ungraded papers while Patton continued on singing songs. He lifted his head and looked at Patton. He spun around the room with a light found so rarely in his eyes and Virgil couldn’t help but smile. No matter what the world threw at him, Virgil was glad that his dad was his one constant.


End file.
